This invention relates to image rendering.
One way to accelerate the speed by which a three-dimensional image can be rendered from stored image data is to divide the image into subportions and distribute the subportions to different devices for rendering in parallel. One scheme, called scan line interleaving (SLI), generates the image line by line, with every other line rendered by one device and the intervening lines rendered by a second device. A different scheme divides the image in half and renders the two halves with different devices. A third scheme divides the image into identically-sized rectangular chunks and assigns the chunks to different devices for rendering.